The MedConnect Project will provide consumers, physicians and hospital/clinic staff in the six participating Delta communities with access to current, high-quality digitally stored medical information via the Internet. The Delta State Rural Development Network is the recipient of an Office of Rural Health Policy grant for Better Health in the Louisiana Delta. This network is composed of multi-sectored partnerships dedicated to improving the public health status of Louisiana's rural parishes. Collectively, the network has the ability to foster community ownership of health issues and solutions, to support improvements to the health care system infrastructure, to improve access to care, and ultimately to improve the health status of the residents of the twenty-nine Delta Parishes (counties). The Delta State Rural Development Network combines the resources and experiences of Southeast Louisiana Area Health Education Center, Southwest Louisiana Health Education Center, Central Louisiana Health Education Center, North Louisiana Health Education Center, Louisiana Rural Health Access Program, LSU Health Sciences Center-Health Care Services Division, Louisiana Office of Rural Health, Louisiana Public Health Institute, Louisiana Primary Care Association, Louisiana Rural Health Association and the Rapides Foundation.